1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new system of carding and drawing, which simplifies the conventional spinning process and an apparatus developed for application to improving the quality of drawn slivers.
2. Prior Art
In conventional ring spinning, a number of processing stages are involved before twisting yearn, which includes carding, drawing and roving stages. There are, at least, three drawings required to achieve a better quality of drawn sliver. If a drawn sliver is directly fed into the roving and ring frames, two drawings are normally applied. In open-end spinning, the carded sliver still has to be processed on the drafting machine twice.
Two disadvantages of the conventional spinning process are high cost of numerous processing stages and the time-consuming conveyance of sliver cans between carding and drafting.
Additionally, there are 6 to 8 carded slivers simultaneously doubled and then drafted by applying a draft ratio of 6-8 on the drawing machine. As expected, not only are the nip rollers deformed gradually, but the holding force of nip rollers on the carded slivers may not be strong enough, and cause slipping between slivers or fibers. The slipping of slivers or fibers will result in a deteriorated drafting of slivers, and produce an uneven drawn sliver.